


Bonus round 2 - fill 2

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: SASO 2016 fills [6]
Category: Free!, High☆Speed!
Genre: Australia, Dogs, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Not Beta Read, To Be Edited, dogs are so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5294110#cmt5294110">Young Rin talking to Winnie about Haruka while in Australia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus round 2 - fill 2

**Author's Note:**

> based on this image:

“Lori! Winnie finished his dinner!”

Lori turned from the counter where she was chopping vegetables. Rin was crouched near the dog’s dish, watching him lick the metal bowl clean. She smiled. “He’s all done, Rin?”

“Yes.”

“Then would you take him for his walk, please? Dinner should be all ready by the time you get back.” Rin knew all of those words, if she didn’t say them too quickly. She punctuated by pointing at the pan sizzling on the stove, and giving a thumbs-up.

“Okay!” Rin stood, stretched, dashed to the door to retrieve the leash hanging beside it. When the little dog saw it, he barked and began to jump up, excited to go outside. Rin scolded him gently, first in Japanese and then again in simple English, and then he cheerfully clipped the leash to Winnie’s harness and opened the door.

“Bye, Lori!” he called as he stepped out. “I’ll be back!”

Lori waved. “See you soon, love.” She watched him leave, letting her eyes rest on the closed front door for a few long moments before she went back to preparing dinner.

***

“We gotta run fast, Winnie! Come on!”

The little dog’s legs flew over the grass as Rin tore down the sidewalk towards the park. The boy and the dog felt the same exhilaration at the wind on their faces and the blood in their chests, and the blocks were a blur as they made the journey to the fields.

Rin skidded around a corner, almost tripping up a college student carrying groceries, and ducked to scoop up Winnie, stammering clumsily over his apology in his flustered state. The student spared little more than an eyeroll before continuing, and Rin put Winnie back down. They wandered to a big open patch of grass and flopped down on it, Winnie sprawling out by the fan of Rin’s hair.

Rin was still breathing hard. “We’re too slow, Winnie,” he declared. “We’re never going to catch up if we don’t get faster.”

Winnie stuck out his tongue and licked Rin on the nose. Rin grimaced.

“Winnie, come on! Take this seriously! How am I supposed to go to the Olympics if I don’t get faster?”

Winnie blinked, wagged. Rin sighed.

“He’s so fast.” He reached out a hand and stroked Winnie’s side. Winnie kept wagging. “I didn’t used to think anybody could be faster than me, but he beat me, did I tell you that story?”

Winnie woofed softly. Rin nodded.

“Well, did I tell you about the relay? It was the coolest relay ever, we were the greatest team. We’re gonna go back and dig up that trophy after I’ve won a bunch more. I knew he would swim with me, I just knew it. You know what, Winnie? He’s gonna swim with me _again_. Yeah!” He flopped Winnie onto his back and rubbed the ecstatic dog’s belly, grinning.

“But not yet. I’m not fast enough yet. I haven’t been here very long, so I’m still learning how things work in Australia. They told me it was gonna be different but this is _really_ different. I’m so slow at practice!” He stopped rubbing Winnie’s belly. Winnie huffed softly.

“I know, it’s ridiculous. I can’t be that bad. I don’t know what these guys are doing differently. I’m probably just not used to Australia yet.” Rin rolled onto his back, propping his head on his hands. Winnie nuzzled him with a wet nose. Rin turned his head to smile at the dog, who licked his face. Rin burst out laughing.

“Winnie, that’s gross!” He ruffled the dog’s ears with both hands, and then rolled away. Winnie poked at Rin’s hair with his nose before settling back down to lie beside him.

“He’s so fast, Winnie,” Rin said quietly. “Haru’s amazing. I want to swim like him.” He sighed, stared awhile at the individual blades of grass, brought into hyperfocus so close to his face with the purpling evening sky behind them. He sat up abruptly.

“Lori’s waiting,” he said, and he got to his feet. “Come on, Winnie, we gotta go!”

Seeing the leash back in Rin’s hand, Winnie, hopped up, barked. Rin took off at a run, and Winnie bounded along beside him all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> this might actually not be garbage but I also might just be delirious with fatigue
> 
> protect young rin *cries*


End file.
